1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a device for mixing. More specifically, it is directed to a static mixing apparatus that provides continuous mixing of a plurality of flowable materials.
To provide large scale continuous mixing of flowable materials (i.e. gases, liquids, and powders), materials are generally combined in a mixing chamber where they are then mixed by mechanical stirring, turbulence or other fluid dynamic means. Often, the purpose of the mixing is to achieve a reaction. Inefficiencies in the mixing may result in waste of reactants and, thus, waste of related resources (e.g. money, time, energy, etc.) as well as other complications. Static mixers, those requiring no moving parts to operate, offer lower costs in manufacture, operation, maintenance, and initial costs of chemicals.
2. Related Art
Continuous static mixers are known to the prior art. Illustrative of such mixers are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,913,617, 4,264,212, 4,647,212 and 4,886,369.
Though the above mentioned mixers may be helpful for the purposes for which they were designed, they can be improved to provide more efficient and thorough mixing.